


What They Say

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Nakedness, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Reunions, Romance, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, Trust, doubts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: When invading one's dreams doesn't prove disastrous, a lot of wonderful things might happen. Or maybe not. Maybe dreams aren't necessary at all.Meeting the Doctor again has always been what Rose couldn't stop thinking about. Him invading her nightmares? Not so much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**What They Say**

**1.**

Rose woke up from a nightmare where the Doctor - because who else was there to have dreams and nightmares about if not the Doctor, the man from the times she has truly been happy and excited…

In this nightmare, the Time Lord was always surrounded in a red mist. Always quiet, always unreachable. Only when the same mist has surrounded her did she realise why he didn't speak. The pain which has overtaken her the moment Rose herself has become a victim of the bright red mist was too excruciating to move or talk... Or to think.

Therefore, when the girl woke up screaming, surprised she could even recognise her surroundings, let alone breathe, it was only natural she took the Doctor for an illusion.

The Doctor, or likely someone _pretending_ to be him, as Rose believed, offered her a glass of water. Naturally, it got spilt over his face.

“Sorry.” He said, looking deeply worried. “This has been the only way for me to save you, Rose.”

She shrugged, not feeling apologetic in the slightest. All of a sudden, the realisation has hit her. Obviously, this _had_ to be the Doctor. Nobody else would-

“Is this it from now on? Invading my dreams?” The disillusion in her mind has clouded up her excitement about seeing him again.

There have been things the Doctor needed to know right away, even if it meant pushing reunion hugs further away.

“The pain - did you feel it, Rose?” The urgency with which the question was given has made her shudder.

“Yes,” she said, remembering and hoping the Time Lord could see it in her eyes.

 _Oh, no._ _Or maybe-_

“Good,” he said simply, expecting what was going to come, knowing the Tyler women.

Rose slapped him, surprised the Doctor wasn’t shocked at all. It felt as if he was waiting for it.

“Well deserved,” he agreed.

“Does it still hurt?” The Time Lord looked at her worriedly, seeing her still looking unusually distressed.

“Aren't you able to tell?” She muttered, glaring at him. Not only was she woken up from a dream - however painful - so brutally, but he wasn’t explaining a thing!

“No, not any more,” the Doctor shook his head. “That ability has died off as soon as you woke up.”

Rose sat up in bed. “Do you mean you will be able to enter my dreams as soon as I fall asleep from now on?”

“No.”

“So?”

”I have only entered your dream for one purpose, love!”

"Which is?" Rose was dubious. She understood it must be something really important.

"To be there and protect you if things became dangerous," he admitted.

"How could dreams be dangerous?"

"Say, if the air is filled with aspirin particles and all you can do is avoid breathing and cause yourself pain on intention to keep yourself self-conscious...

"Aspirin… It’s poisonous for you, I remember. What does this have to do with me?"

"It feels like someone has tried to poison me just now. Since your body and mind have reacted to this so wildly, I needed to get you away."

"How could they? Dreams don't, can't..."

"This is why I don't sleep quite as much as humans do: I have learnt to wake up whenever I sense danger."

"Because you're a Time Lord, they attempt to hurt you in the only way they believe would be successful? During sleep?"

"Yes. They won’t try it again, I’m certain of it. No-one toys with a Time Lord as old and experienced as I am. But it wasn't supposed to affect _you_ in any way, Rose! Unless you're allergic to aspirin?"

"Not that I know of. Could we _please_ talk about this in the morning? I feel too sleepy to understand whatever’s-"

He gulped, ashamed. "Could you please show me your chest, Rose?"

Usually, the Doctor could sense another Time Lord from a distance, but Rose's mind was clouded with sleep still and the usual Time Lord tactics didn't work.

She blinked at him, eyeing him curiously. "Buy me a drink first!"

"I'll prepare you a cuppa in the morning, yeah?"

"You always do," Rose objected. “Used to,” she remembered. "It's what, two in the morning?"

"Yeah."

Rose blushed, understanding the unaccustomed eccentricity of his request.

"If you want to see me naked so badly, I-" She inhaled, realising just how willing she was to proceed with whatever silly idea the alien might be having, even if it meant nothing for him.

The Doctor realised it was likely she wore nothing under the nightie and blushed furiously. "I only need to see your chest," he cleared up his request. _And touch it, maybe..._

"Can't do, sorry," Rose trembled. Getting out of the warm bed into the coolness the TARDIS has thought was best for everyone during the night hasn't been pleasant. Not at all, when Rose knew there was only one way for her to undress the nightgown, and it meant she needed to undress fully.

"I will make you pay for this," she breathed, freeing herself out of the comfortable nightdress.

Rose inhaled deeply and looked at the Doctor bravely. "Do what you must."

However, when he has touched her tenderly and jumped away, startled, Rose has immediately become very much awake, forgetting all about the garment now on the floor.

"What is it?"

"I should have known. Should have expected-"

"What?" Rose paled.

"You might want to sit down for this," the Doctor muttered. "Maybe put something on first," he saw gooseflesh forming on her bare skin.

"No. You have seen me naked.” _Apparently, there was a reason…_ “ I think I am ready for anything now."

The Doctor swallowed, doubting she would take it nicely.

“I’m so glad I found you, Rose,” he looked at her in admiration. “I missed you every day,” a sincere admission followed.

She nodded, smiling.

"You are gorgeous," the Doctor hurried to add. “My beautiful, clever Rose.”

She inhaled. "What was it you've been meaning to tell me? And am I getting some sleep tonight, or-"

The Time Lord was doubtful about them getting any sleep tonight, not unless the old girl intervened.

"Rose..." He cleared his throat, determined. "You are-"

"Go on?"

“We… You and I, we-”

“We?”

“You-” _Rassilon._ “Rose-”

She smiled at him encouragingly. “Just tell me and be done with it, Doctor.”

He breathed it out, secretly hoping she hasn’t heard it.

She exhaled, welcoming his soothing embrace, yet saying nothing.

Rose’s silence was terrifying him.

“Say something, please?”

“Jack has been telling me I was eventually going to become just like you,” she spoke quietly. “He said he could see the signs.”

“What about you?” The Doctor was afraid to hear her answer.

Rose looked at him challengingly. "I'm still tired and still naked. "Come up with something!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

“ _Jack has been telling me I was eventually going to become just like you,” she spoke quietly. “He said he could see the signs.”_

“ _What about you?” The Doctor was afraid to hear her answer._

_Rose looked at him challengingly. "I'm still tired and still naked. "Come up with something!"_

* * *

 

 

**What They Say**

**2.**

 

The Doctor said nothing, looking at Rose incredulously. “What is it _you_ want to do?”

“What I want is to put on my nightgown and go back to bed,” she sighed.

The Time Lord stopped her. “Could you please ditch the nightie altogether?”

Rose exhaled, stunned about the way the conversation has taken. “Why?”

 _It gives me indecent thoughts,_ the Doctor turned his eyes away, even though he was certain his uncomfortable telepathic admission was going to miss Rose completely.

The girl bit her lip thoughtlessly. “What does? The nightie or my uncovered body?” Noticing the shock on his face, she giggled. “I'm sorry. I'm not going to bed naked, however that might affect you. Goodnight, Doctor.”

He gulped. “Of course.” _Goodnight, Rose._

She inhaled, not feeling like finishing the chat right away. Not wishing to get away from his embrace, because it felt right.

“If you pretend this hasn't happened, if you _leave_ me-“

_I have invaded your dreams! Your subconscious, Rose! I could never leave you, not after-_

“Prove it,” Rose said, suddenly willing to sacrifice her sleep for something much more important. Whether it was a Time Lord saving a companion for purely platonic friendly reasons, or... Rose looked at him intently. “Ignore my state of undress, yeah? Just answer me one question. Have you ever been in love with me? For however short a while?”

The newly-discovered Time Lady was burning with shame at having given him such a silly personal question. “And don't you 'does it need saying' me”, she warned. “Just one word. Yes or no.” She understood responding with a single word might be a problem to the Doctor, but Rose was way too tired of people never telling her things openly.

The Gallifreyan pulled her closer to himself. “You know,” he muttered. “You have always known, Rose.” _Now... Could we switch to telepathy, please? Or- maybe you prefer the-_

All the girl could think about was not giving in to the sudden wish to kiss the Doctor, his breaths on her skin. “Wha-” _Sorry. Whichever you prefer._

“I love you,” he said simply. “Even if the Shadow Proclamation might hunt me down for invading your mind, when the chance to meet you has finally presented itself, I couldn't-”

Rose smiled at him shyly, her vocal chords not listening to her excited mind at all. _My Doctor. It's been so long. Are you sure this hasn't been a one-time_ save the companion _occurrence?_

He grinned, excited about the ease with which Rose has plunged into telepathy. _Am I allowed to know from where you have learnt to use telepathy so effortlessly? Love?_ The Doctor was afraid Rose might forget his confession, if he did not repeat it often.

 _Torchwood? Living aboard the TARDIS for this long? Bad Wolf, maybe?_ She giggled. “I really need to get some sleep now, yeah?”

 _If you say so,_ he agreed. The Doctor knew or at least imagined it might take years for the ones having gone through such a transformation to get used to the life natural for the natural-born Time Lords.

Rose grinned at him, excited. _Are you staying?_

 _Forever,_ the Doctor assured her. “You have your nap and then we return _home_ , properly, with the TARDIS welcoming you as a long-lost friend, as she should have right at the moment she has sensed you nearby. Is this okay?”

The girl has noticed some tension in the Doctor's posture. “It's perfect. But what is bothering you?”

 _I'm not travelling on my own,_ he exhaled. “I couldn't do it, not with all companions gone...”

She blinked at him. “Since when is that a problem?” Rose shook her head, remembering some of her jealous streaks and blushing. _You know what I mean, Doctor._

The Time Lord beamed at her, but has grown serious the following moment. _It's not a problem for you, Rose. It's a problem for me._

“I'm sure you could find a reason to say goodbye to her, if she makes you so uncomfortable? I could tell her, nicely, that she's no longer needed-”

“It's a man,” he giggled. “Be sure, his remarks sometimes make me want to kick him out of the ship-”

 _Are you afraid I'd fall for some unfamiliar bloke?_ Rose grinned at him. _Are you doubting my love for you, Doctor?_

“It's Jack,” he grumbled. “He is the only one I can tolerate. However barely.”

She squealed. “Jack!”

“Yeah.”

“This is wonderful!”

“If you're into watching people trying to seduce anyone and anything,” he exhaled.

“If the Captain is busy seducing someone else, he'll leave us alone,” Rose spoke evenly. “Besides, what's wrong with my nightgown? It's neither seen-through nor very short,” she remembered.

“It makes me uncomfortable,” the Doctor admitted.

“Yet seeing me naked doesn't?” Rose shrugged.

“If I... er... convince myself seeing your uncovered body is something completely natural and-”

“From a medical point of view?” She suggested, dubious.

“Yes, and I can't dismiss that under any circumstances, unless I want to become awfully, awfully-”

 _Aroused_ , she finished, not looking at him. “You still haven't explained what my completely innocent nightie has to do with making you uncomfortable,” Rose encouraged him. It seemed she was ready to get all the answers out of him right now, sleeplessness be damned.

The Doctor spoke slowly. “It makes me want to tear the garment off your body,” he has kept his voice completely even.

“It's off already,” Rose smiled at him. “I'm sleepy and can feel the surrounding cold all too well, but you know I wouldn't mind a goodnight kiss,” she giggled.

The Doctor knew what she was having in mind. “A peck wouldn't do?”

“Nope!”

He exhaled. “I guess you should put the nightgown on, then?”

Rose sent him a smug grin. “I was hoping you would help?”

The Time Lord couldn't find it in himself to object to her request. Now, if only seeing Rose as an ordinary everyday person was going to work half as easily...


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

 

_ He exhaled. “I guess you should put the nightgown on, then?” _

_ Rose sent him a smug grin. “I was hoping you would help?” _

_ The Time Lord couldn't find it in himself to object to her request. Now, if only seeing Rose as an ordinary everyday person worked half as easily… _

 

**What They Say**

 

**3.**

 

“What do you need me to do?” The Doctor looked at her searchingly, puzzled.

“What do  _ you  _ think you should do, Doctor?” She asked him sweetly.

The Time Lord exhaled. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

Rose blinked at him innocently.  _ Doing what? I am tired, cold and I think whatever I do can’t be taken for granted tonight, _ she teased him, only puzzling the Doctor further. The fact she was there, so close and so very… naked didn’t help him in the slightest.

The Time Lady understood as much. “We’ll do whatever you want in the morning, just-”

“Do you mean you intend to stay here, rather than getting back to the TARDIS with me right away?”

I don’t know! I thought you could finally  _ help me put my nightgown back on and- _

“Stay with you until morning?”

“Well-” The Time Lord wasn’t expecting this.

“The TARDIS is going to hate us, if we do,” the Doctor shrugged. “However-”

“Please?” Rose breathed into him. “Just until tomorrow?”

“Am I allowed to wait until you fall asleep and bring you, my Sleeping Beauty, into the TARDIS?”

Rose grinned at him, happy about his suggestion, no matter if he was joking or not. “Of course, if you wake me up with a kiss!”

“Would that be all right with you?”

She nodded, having forgotten just how uncertain about his decisions the Doctor could get, however rarely.

“In fact, I’d rather have you at least tuck me in first.”

The Time Lord nodded at her thoughtfully, puzzled. “I can see you  _ are  _ exhausted, Rose, but I can’t understand you at times,” he admitted. “It seems to me you’d rather skip our journey to the TARDIS altogether.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “If you don’t want to help - just be quiet. I know it’s not going to be half as peaceful once we’re on board, with Jack and his  _ ideas,  _ yeah?”

The Doctor nodded, ashamed to have missed the fact Jack Harkness is currently travelling with him, not wanting to tell Rose merely looking at her was making his mind dismiss anyone and anything else around him.

She smiled at him softly.  _ Are you completely sure you feel like helping me to dress for the night, in the first place? I can do it quickly and it shouldn’t make you any more uncomfortable than you already are, Doctor,  _ Rose muttered and yawned.  _ Sorry. You know me. Not a morning person. And it feels like the morning is close.  _ “G’night,” Rose knew she was likely going to fall asleep on the spot, if she tried to stay awake.

The Doctor could see that. He knew having his companion annoyed, usually by something of his doing, could never end well. “Good night, Rose.”

The girl nodded, not waiting for another moment and turning away from him, not putting anything on, very much on purpose.

The Time Lord was not leaving it at that. “Is tucking you in no longer an option, Rose?”

“It is always an option,  but I prefer you making a choice. Do whatever you fancy, just-” Rose yawned again, getting comfortable and no longer paying any attention to the Time Lord, truly falling asleep right away.

The Doctor smiled at her lovingly. However, it seemed to him Rose was still freezing, even under the countless bed sheets and pillows she was used to.

He was not having it, ready to do whatever it took to make his Rose comfortable, warm and relaxed. 

Of course, tucking her in was no longer going to be of any significant use, but joining her in bed and sending waves of support and love should make her feel better!

With that thought in mind, the Doctor tossed a couple of layers off himself and got onto her bed, craving to feel her closeness.

 

_ Shoes. Take them off,  _ Rose sent him, apparently still asleep..  _ You know it’s uncomfortable for either of us. _

The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand, surprised, but she didn’t react to his gesture. 

The alien sighed, deciding to allow Rose have her sleep, at last.

_ Is this really where you give up, Doctor? _

He exhaled, recognising Rose’s teasing tone all too well. “What is it you truly want, Rose? To sleep or to tease me?”

She blushed.  _ You know. And take the bloody shoes off, unless you want to hurt yourself by accident. My bed doesn’t fit for two people. _

“You aren’t well-versed in the matter, Rose. I could make your bed big enough for four.”

“Or do you mean the TARDIS could?” 

It was obvious for the Doctor Rose was way too exhausted to continue with the teasing game for much longer. 

“Let’s make a deal,” he smiled at her softly. “I kiss you goodnight right now and you get your bedtime at last.”

Rose nodded, not objecting to his suggestion but welcoming his lips on hers instead.  _ Thank you. _

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, ignoring it was likely very unacceptable. The fact Rose’s uncovered body was suddenly so close to his wasn’t helping…  But the Doctor didn’t mind, knowing he was always going to cherish unexpected moments like these with Rose.

* * *

 

The truly unexpected thing was getting up way later than expected, it being way past midday, Rose watching him curiously, a knowing smile on her face.  _ Good morning. Should have expected a goodnight kiss was all we needed. _

The Time Lord shrugged, ashamed.  _ Had I known, I’d have made sure we were never apart, in the first place… _

“It’s never too late to make it true,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently at hospital, so try and be forgiving at my possibly illogical leaps of thought :(


End file.
